Ryoji Mishima
Ryoji Mishima was a Yamatian officer stationed in Remonton during the Great War. He grew disgusted with the way Hideyoshi Ofuchi treated the captive Leon Alcibiates. Ryoji eventually helped Leon escape and escorted him to the army of the Grand Alliance. He became the representative of the Yamatian defectors after the First Battle of Remonton and decided to accompany Leon to the White Seal. Ryoji's current fate is unknown. Biography Early Years Ryoji Mishima was born in Yamato and joined the Yamatian army. He later ended up in Remonton which the Yamatians had taken over during the Yamatian Invasion. Ryoji always believed in honour and he was often disgusted to see how dishonourable the Yamatians occasionally were when they followed orders from the Clergy of Mardük. Distreyd Era Shadow of a Doubt Hideyoshi Ofuchi captured the bard Leon Alcibiates and sent him to the dungeons of Remonton to be interrogated. Ryoji became one of Leon's guards but he often questioned why Leon had to be tortured for information. As far as Ryoji could see, Leon knew nothing that would be of use to the Council of Regents and he saw the torture as a waste of time. He grew disgusted of the whole thing and wondered how Yamatians could sink so low to torture a helpless civilian like Leon. He heard about Ofuchi's plan to use Leon as a means to demoralize the Grand Alliance. The Yamatians would deliver an ultimatum: either the Alliance would surrender or Leon, who was a good friend of the Alliance's leader Marcus Sarillius, would die. The protests from Remoners to save Leon echoed in Ryoji's ears, and this coupled with Ofuchi's dishobourable plan finally forced him to act. Ryoji managed to convince his guard friend Katsuo to set Leon free. He then knocked Katsuo unconscious to avoid implicating him for helping Leon escape. Ryoji gave Leon the Book of Kagetsu and took him to Marcus Sarillius. The leaders of the Alliance were both happy and surprised to see Leon and even more surprised that a Yamatian had helped him escape. Leon and Kagetsu II tried to plead Ryoji to join the Alliance, but Ryoji was adamant to remain on the Yamatians' side even if the Council of Regents would kill him for helping Leon escape. Choosing a Side Ryoji met a group led by Leon on the outskirts of Remonton a few days later. This time they met as enemies, and Ryoji saw it as his duty to stop them. A fierce battle ensued between Ryoji and Kagetsu II who protected Leon from Ryoji's attacks. At first it seemed that Ryoji would win but suddenly Kagetsu II gained new powers from the spirit of Despard Silverbranch. Kagetsu II managed to stab Ryoji, but Ryoji also managed to cut a heavy wound in Kagetsu's chest. Seeing his men fall all around him, Ryoji and the rest of his patrol retreated to Remonton, leaving the heroes of the Alliance on their own. When the First Battle of Remonton began in earnest, a Yamatian captain threatened to kill one civilian in Remonton per hour until the Alliance's surrendered. The captain was about to kill a small child in front of the horrified Alliance army but was cut down by Ryoji who had finally gotten fed up with Yamatians being dishonourable. He roused a few Yamatians in Remonton to fight for the Alliance to finally put an end to Hideyoshi Ofuchi's mad schemes. The combined force of the Grand Alliance and Ryoji's dissenters were able to capture the city and defeat the remaining resisting Yamatians. After the battle, Ryoji became the official representative of the Yamatians who had defected to the Grand Alliance. He felt uncomfortable at being labelled as such but wanted to keep his fellow Yamatians safe so he agreed to the terms. When he heard that Leon was travelling with a bunch of people to the White Seal, he wanted to accompany Leon as his bodyguard. Godslayer Era Ryoji Mishima's fate after the trip to the White Seal is unknown. Aliases and Nicknames ; Ryoji : What most called him. Appearance A run-of-the-mill Yamatian samurai. Had sharp features and the regular Yamatian armor of blue, white and red. Personality and Traits Ryoji respected honour above anything else. That's why he helped Leon escape and that's why he eventually chose to rebel against his Yamatian masters to join the Alliance which he saw as more righteous faction of the two. Powers and Abilities Ryoji was a very skilled swordsman and he could even best Kagetsu II, who was guided by the spirit of Despard Silverbranch, in a duel. Innate Ability: Ryoji could shoot lightning bolts out of his ass. Relationships Kagetsu II Ryoji respected Kagetsu II but saw him as an enemy during the First Battle of Remonton. However, he chose to side with Kagetsu II and the Grand Alliance after the First Battle of Remonton because he found out how honourable the Alliance really was. Leon Alcibiates Ryoji wasn't happy to see Leon being tortured, especially because he considered Leon an innocent civilian. He eventually helped Leon escape from Remonton and joined the Alliance after the Council of Regents was defeated in the First Battle of Remonton. He grew to like Leon and even accompanied him to the White Seal in the Isle of Yggdrasil. Leon actually had a crush on Ryoji but nothing ever happened between them during the long voyage to the White Seal. See also *Kagetsu II *Leon Alcibiates Category:Characters Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire